The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for correcting an error in speech recognition.
Dysarthric speakers have difficulty in respiration, vocalization, and articulation due to defects in nervous system which controls the articulatory organs. Due to this, a dysarthric speech has inexact articulation such as omission, substitution, distortion, or the like of a specific phoneme. This inexact articulation results in degradation of recognition performance in a speech recognition system.
In order to solve this problem, pronunciation variation is modeled and an error correction method on the basis of the model is being researched.